


Mortuary Rites at North Fen: an excerpt from Hyranael Plumeria's "Archaeology of the Onyen Peninsula"

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (Game)
Genre: Anthropology, Archaeology, Burials, Cannibalism, Death, FFW: Monster, FFW: Reflection, Fake Fantasy Academia, Fake Fantasy Colonialist Archaeology, Gen, Goblinoid Culture, Hobgoblins - Freeform, Hrieffen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: A discussion of archaeological investigations of a ritual burial site.





	Mortuary Rites at North Fen: an excerpt from Hyranael Plumeria's "Archaeology of the Onyen Peninsula"

The North Fen site exemplifies many typical practices visible among goblinoids at the Late Imperial/ Early Warring States transition in the south eastern Onyen Peninsula. As with many sites, the Change has drastically impacted preservation, but there were still sufficient remains to draw a number of strong conclusions. The site consists of a ritual platform constructed along the edge of the fen, jutting several feet into the ocean. Remains of several small structures were uncovered, with multiple hearths outside suggesting frequent use for temporary camps. Associated faunal remains include horse, several species of drakes, and sheep/goat, with very few marine resources represented. The platform itself was built from stones carried to the region, many decorated with petroglyphs, and some with evidence of painted pigments including what analyses indicate to be blood. Offerings associated directly with the platform include gold, bronze and iron spears, Thantopolitan amphorae, demon skulls, and a single dragon skull. Maritime surveys indicate that there may be more submerged features to document along the old shoreline and fen area, or along the associated beach.

In addition to the camp area, the remains of 69 hobgoblins were recovered, most with associated burial goods, from 37 burial features. Most features were associated with a single individual, though several pits with intermingled remains (primarily skulls) were also uncovered, as well as 17 horse burials. Grave goods in all cases consisted of weapons, primarily bronze and iron spear heads, but also gold, drake teeth and claws, demonic horns and claws, dragon scales, and bone and antler pendants. All complete individuals show the typical dismemberment of the ribcage associated with the removal of the heart at death, which Jamyra and Groshim have both interpreted as evidence of ritual cannibalism. Most show no other evidence of post mortem violence or defleshing, with the exception of remains from the large pit burials where the skulls have been severed. These have been interpreted by Groshim as interment of remains recovered from distant battlefields based on the high numbers of broken and damaged weapons included in the pits. As with most goblinoid cultural remains, there is no distinction between treatment of male and female remains in terms of burial practices or grave goods.

Three individuals show marks of special distinction in their post-mortem treatment. One individual (senior adult male) was buried with significant wealth in gold, including a golden torque, a number of finely crafted iron spearpoints of Turathi workmanship, as well as two hounds and horses. The second (adult female) was buried with a single demon horn headdress in addition to two iron spears. Both this individual and the third {senior adult male), whose burial included even more proliferation of grave goods, including gold, two horn headdresses, a skull mounted on an ironwood staff, several spear points, and a golden torque, showed post-mortem removal of the top of the skull in addition to the typical cut marks and separation of the ribs. Both graves also include implements associated with ritual casting including bone handled knives, chunks of ochre and mica, pure silver, and aromatic resin from local trees. All three burials were located on the north eastern edge of the remaining site, where Jamyra indicates that numerous abrupt shifts from fen to mature jungle has deeply impacted site preservation.

The first burial is generally accepted to be the remains of a warchief, or Hraal. Caelaer interprets to other two notable burials as those of Gaaths, or peacechiefs, despite the inclusion of martial weaponry, based on the association of the torques. She argues that the distinction of 'homefront' vs 'warfront' leadership only became established during the early Nachtur period, when more people were required to eschew the warrior life in favour of maintaining a functioning city. The removal of the top of the skull she interprets as being for the creation of a wearable talisman similar to some other bone jewellery seen in burials at North Fen and other contemporary goblinoid sites. Groshim interprets the removal of the skull as evidence of an extension of cannibalism rituals relating to the casting caste, and that the differences in accumulation of goods reflects primarily the wealth of the tribe at the time of the burials and not necessarily individual rank. With so much of the site disturbed and ravaged by the change, it is difficult to evaluate either argument.


End file.
